Dopo la tempesta arriva la calma
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué coño había pasado en este futuro? ¿Por qué la idiota de Miura sabía de estas cosas? Y lo que es peor ¿Por qué había acabado en una habitación con ella encima suyo? One-shot G/H


.X.

Autor: Una servidora  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Claim: Gokudera/Haru.  
Nota de autora/ declaimer: Todos los personajes han salido de la mente prodigiosa de Amano, alabada sea ella *Amén* ¿Notas, advertencias? algo de occ inevitable (?) intento de adivinar el futuro y corrupción de menores (lol).Tsk, tampoco está beteado así que ¡cuidado con vuestros ojos!

.X.

* * *

_Dopo la tempesta arriva la calma_

-

― ¡Tsk! ¡Ven aquí, vaca estúpida! Te voy a enseñar de una maldita vez a no tocar los cojones.

Gokudera avanzó amenazante con dinamita en mano, sorteando el desastre de comida tirada sobre el piso que el pequeño de los Bovino había causado al entrar estrepitosamente en la habitación de Tsuna.

Lambo rió saltando sobre el escritorio mientras palmeaba su trasero en dirección al italiano a la vez que le enseñaba la lengua.

― ¡Lambo-san es invencible! ¡No eres rival, idiota Gokudera! ― Y se volvió a reír estridentemente mientras escapaba por los pelos de un puñetazo arrojándose por el aire en dirección de un asustado Tsuna, que de pie sobre la cama, intentaba tranquilizarlos en vano.

Gokudera se lanzó en pos del pequeño, pero viendo en último momento que acabaría arrastrando también a _su_ Juudaime, intentó cambiar la trayectoria de su cuerpo por lo que terminó tropezando contra la mesa de estudio y, finalmente, derribando a Tsuna sobre la cama muy a su pesar. Cerrando el puño con fuerza, giró bruscamente buscando alguna señal de Lambo, pero lo último que llegó a ver antes de sentir como su cuerpo era absorbido con fuerza, fue cómo una negrura absoluta se cerraba a su alrededor.

Parpadeó confuso, agitando la cabeza mientras una densa humareda se deslizaba y retorcía dificultandole la visión. Sin embargo, de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer la voz, que al parecer, se dirigía a él desde alguna parte de dónde coño fuera a encontrarse.

―Eres un idiota, Hayato. Vale que seas la mano derecha de Tsuna-san, pero si te ha dicho que no hacía falta que lo acompañaras, es que no lo hacía. Deberías darle un respiro.

Los nervios de Gokudera se crisparon mientras las últimas volutas de humo dejaban ver lo que parecía una habitación de decoración occidental, que le era totalmente desconocida. Estaba sobre una cama desecha, podía oír como la lluvia golpeaba los grandes cristales a su derecha y el suave murmullo de la gran televisión de plasma, que sorprendentemente, daba las noticias en un perfecto italiano. Sin embargo, lo que más le conmocionó de todo el asunto, luego de percatarse lógicamente que había sido golpeado por la bazooka de los diez años, era la mujer que, enrollada en una exigua toalla roja, secaba su cabello en frente de un gran espejo con gotas de agua aún deslizándose por la piel de sus hombros, nuca y piernas.

Tragó en seco.

Luego sus ojos se conectaron a través del cristal. Marrones interrogantes frente a verdes sorprendidos.

― ¿¡Hahí?!

Dio un respingo involuntario, resbalando ligeramente sobre las sábanas de seda.

Haru se giró lentamente, dejando la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello sobre el tocador, avanzado dos pasos.

― ¿En que momento te ve...― se cortó, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego ladeó la cabeza a la vez que se subía sobre la cama.

Gokudera sintió por un momento que su corazón se saltaba un latido al verla gateando en su dirección con ese estúpidamente pequeño trozo de tela, que quizás, a la Haru de diez años atrás le hubiera dado varias vueltas alrededor, pero que claramente a la de esta época ha duras penas le ayudaba a tapar lo absolutamente necesario.

― ¿¡Que mierda...

Se calló abruptamente cuando se situó entre sus piernas abiertas. El corto cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro y cuello, además de tener las mejillas sonrojadas por el reciente baño... ¿y eso que olía era naranjas?

―Te ves demasiado joven ― comentó mientras levantaba una mano en un amago de tocarle.

― ¿¡Qué cojones crees que haces, mujer estúpida!? ― escupió mientras alejaba de un manotazo la mano de su rostro.

― ¡¿Hahi?! ¿¡Quién es aquí el idiota!? ¡Bruto neandertal! ― contestó a su vez mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Masculló un insulto en Italiano, e inconscientemente, dirigió sus manos en busca de su preciada dinamita para hacerla callar de una jodida vez. Sin embargo, y para desconcierto suyo, fue dócilmente tirado y apresado sobre la cama por una mujer que no tendría que tener fuerza suficiente ni para matar a un mosquito. Con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, y totalmente sobrepasado por la situación, como nunca le había pasado en la vida, contempló cómo esbozaba una divertida sonrisa, apoyada con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

_"Qué el diablo me lleve"_ pensó al percatarse que su cuerpo aparentemente había decidido ponerse en huelga repentina. Eso, y que esa jodida sonrisa le estaba poniendo verdaderamente nervioso.

― Sólo cinco minutos, ¿eh?

Oyó que murmuraba logrando ponerle los pelos de punta. ¿Qué coño había pasado en este futuro? ¿Por qué la idiota de Miura sabía de estas cosas? Y lo que es peor ¿Por qué había acabado en una habitación con ella encima suyo? Bien, una cosa tenía clara, cuando volviera al pasado se encargaría concienzudamente de que este tipo de futuro no viera la luz en su jodida vida. Porque sí. Ahora mismo estaba realmente jodido.

― Hayato... ― lo llamó.

Y Gokudera juró que en ese momento se sintió morir si no fuera por la gota de agua, que desde su cabello, cayó rodando por sus afiebradas mejillas, a la vez que sentía como el peso sobre su pecho aumentaba y veía el rostro de Haru más cerca, lo cual le demostró con creces que aún no tenía ni si quiera la punta de los pies en la tumba. "Mierda, mierda, mierda" fue lo único coherente que pudo pensar cuando supo de las intenciones de la muchacha...no. De la mujer.

Sin embargo, justo cuando sus labios empezaron a cosquillear entibiados por un aliento ajeno, volvió a sentir ese tirón de su cuerpo y como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos pudo llorar de felicidad al reconocer lo que le rodeaba aún a pesar de estar todavía rodeado por un espeso humo.

― ¿Gokudera-kun? ― Oyó la voz de su Juudaime, quién se acercó con rostro cauteloso con Reborn sentado sobre su cabeza ― ¿te encuentras bien?

-

-

Tiempo después, había olvidado totalmente la experiencia traumática de su segundo viaje al futuro, aunque no podía evitar que siempre que se encontraba en la misma habitación que Miura le entraran unas irrefrenables ansias de hacer detonar su dinamita junto con unos molestos tirones de barriga. Eso y que cuando menos se lo esperaba y más baja tenía la guardia, se encontraba recordando la última frase de Reborn antes de abandonar la habitación.

"-_Al menos este no vino desnudo"_

Y que el diablo le llevara.

* * *

Recordad el dicho de la abuelita: _"Un FanFic con Review es un Fanfic Feliz" _

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
